strangerthingsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Eleven
Jane Hopper (born Ives), better known as Eleven, is a major character in the first and second season of Stranger Things. She is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown. Eleven was kidnapped and raised in Hawkins National Laboratorywhere she was experimented on for her inherited psychokinetic abilities. After escaping from the lab, she was found by Mike, Lucas, and Dustin. Upon discovering her abilities, Mike believed that she could help find Will, their missing friend. It was eventually revealed that, in a lab experiment, she made contact with a creature from another dimension, accidentally opening an inter-dimensional gateway. Eleven eventually faced and destroyed this monster in a showdown at Hawkins Middle School, mysteriously vanishing in the process. Eventually, she was found to be alive, secretly living with Jim Hopper at his grandfather's old cabin. After she grew impatient from being separated from her friends, Eleven went on a journey by herself, discovering her past in the process. Realizing that she could not leave her friends behind, she returned to Hawkins to help them defeat yet another extra-dimensional threat. Eleven was then taken in by Hopper as his adopted daughter. History Birth and Early Life In the early 1970s, a young woman named Terry Ives participated in the controversial government program known as MKUltra. 1 As a test subject, Terry would take part in experiments involving psychedelic drugs and sensory deprivation. Unbeknownst to Terry, she had somehow become pregnant during this period. She gave birth to a girl, naming her Jane. Due to the experimentation on Terry, Jane was born with various extraordinary psychokinetic abilities.2Immediately after her birth, she was abducted and raised by Dr. Martin Brenner. Growing up in Hawkins Lab, she was not referred to by her given name, instead being labeled as “011,” indicating her place as a test subject. Brenner built himself up as a father figure in the mind of Eleven, making her refer to him as "Papa." While Terry believed her daughter was still alive, Terry's sister believed Jane never existed. Due to her birth being covered up as a miscarriage, there were no birth certificates or medical records of Eleven's existence, allowing her to be the "perfect human test subject."1 1971 - 1983: Psychokinetic training Eleven was trained by the government in Hawkins National Laboratory. Through tests, scientists wished to discover and enhance the extent of her psychic abilities. She was the subject of at least four experiments. To punish her for any failures, Eleven was often dragged into and locked in a solitary cell for great periods of time, the experience of which severely traumatized her with a fear of confinement. In the first known experiment, Eleven was presented with a cola can, which she then crushed using telekinesis. Although her nose began bleeding soon afterwards, Dr. Brenner seemed pleased nonetheless. The next experiment involved using her powers to manipulate a living creature. Dr. Brenner presented Eleven with a cat, but she could not bring herself to do anything to it. As punishment for her refusal, the pleading girl was dragged into the cell by two guards. Refusing to be locked in again, an enraged Eleven used her powers to smash one guard into a wall and to break the other's neck before they could close the door. While she sobbed at her experiences, Brenner comfortingly carried her away, pleased that Eleven was indeed capable of biokinesis. 3 Brenner wanted to test Eleven's ability to eavesdrop over long distances. Eleven was ordered to repeat words stated by an individual elsewhere in the laboratory. She did not repeat the words through her voice but instead made the individual's words play over a wall speaker.4 Relationships and Traits Eleven eventually | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} started dating Mike Wheeler after they kissed at the Snowball dance for the first time. He offered her a dance and she happily accepted. Eleven can move things with her mind. However, after preforming act using her abilities, she often experiences physical disability including tiredness and fainting. Nosebleeds, and pale skin is also common.